


Studs in Suds

by boundxdoll



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey, Canon Gay Relationship, Dirty Talk, Gallavich, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Shower Sex, Top Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundxdoll/pseuds/boundxdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has been sitting up, awake for over an hour thinking about how badly he wanted to be inside of Mickey. He gets his wish after waking the boy up and tugging him away for a quick shower at the Gallagher house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studs in Suds

Everyone was still asleep for the time being, and according to the clock nobody would be awake for a little while yet. It was an awkward situation when it came to sleeping. Most nights Mickey took the floor to save from Lip and Carl seeing him sleeping with Ian in the same bed. Some nights he and Ian would trade places and instead he would sleep on the floor and let Mickey have the bed.

Last night was one of those nights. Ian sat on the floor his knees up to his chest, and this time he was watching Mickey sleep. It had been rather hard for them to be intimate it just wasn’t something they could sneak off to easily do. It was too cold for their spot, it was too risky most other places, but right now the timing was perfect. Reaching up he gently shook Mickey. “Hey, Mick…” The redhead whispered urgently only to be greeted by a startled Mickey.

"What? Everything okay?" Mickey asked once he caught his heart from trying to burst through his chest cavity.

"Yeah…it’s fine I uh…was gonna get a shower did you want to come with me?" There was a coy grin on Ian’s lips as he asked this, already rising to his feet and holding a hand out to Mickey.

“Think anyone will wake up?” Mickey asked, looking at the other males sleeping in the room with them as he took Ian’s hand and pulled himself up.

“Nah, nobody gets up this early.” Ian grinned again leading Mickey out of the bedroom and down the hall a little bit into the bathroom, turning around once Mickey was inside he shut the door and locked it, just to be safe. With a little bit of a sway in his step he leaned over the side of the bathtub and turned on the water mixing it so it was just right, before he righted himself and started to pull off his clothing.

Mickey chewed his bottom lip thinking about the probability of getting caught, and deciding that it was not only unlikely but almost worth it. Undressing was pretty easy considering that he was only wearing a t-shirt and boxers. Slipping out of his clothing he let them pool at his feet on the floor. His pale skin that was littered with various scars lay bare for Ian to see, basked in the almost yellow lighting of the bathroom.

When Ian turned around he didn’t expect to see Mickey already so…ready, it caught him off guard, but he quickly recovered. Closing the space between them he slid his palm up over Mickey’s lower abdomen, traveling up his chest, and finding it’s way to the back of his neck. “I wanna bend you over, have you grip the edge of the tub, I’ve been thinking about it for the past hour now, how bad I want to be inside of you.” His words shaking with arousal.

Mickey’s eyes went wide as he looked into Ian’s green hues. “You could have woken me up sooner…I—I want that.” Those were the only words that Mickey could muster before he inched closer, pressing his chest to Ian’s as he leaned up, pressing his lips to Ian’s in a hungry kiss. His fingertips brushed along every muscle, every divet, every firm curve of flesh, slowly inching their way up to stroke the smooth skin of Ian’s cheeks. Finally, when he began to feel lightheaded, when his skin is tingling with a need to catch his breath Mickey pulls back panting. “We’re wasting the hot water.” Mickey murmured as he slipped past Ian and into the shower, bending over the edge of the tub and gripping the edge. Ready and slightly impatient.

The kiss left Ian feeling even hotter than he already was, his heart skipping a beat as he watched the other male climbing into the tub and getting into position. “You look so fucking hot like that.” Ian breathed as he moved in behind him and pulled the curtain shut. Positioning himself behind Mickey he spit onto his fingers, spreading the cheeks of Mickey’s beautifully shaped ass he massaged the slick digits over his needy hole. There was a smirk on his lips when he heard the shuddered moan, it only spurred him on more. With a soft push he slid one finger deep inside of Mickey’s entrance, followed by a second as he began to finger-fuck him, scissoring his fingers and listening to the sounds the dirty boy made as Ian slowly added a third finger, giving Mickey the stretch that Ian knew he liked.

Torturing him with just the use of his fingers Ian thrust the three digits deep into Mickey’s tight hot canal, brushing against his sweet spot with a devilish grin. If it weren’t for his own aching erection Ian could do this all day, torment the male bending for him until he was begging for more. “Say please,” Ian said with a deep pointed thrust of his fingers, sucking in a breath when he heard Mickey’s own breath catch in his throat.

Mickey lets out a whimper as he hears Ian say that, telling him to say please. It’s a game Ian knows Mickey likes. Stubbornly he pushes back on those fingers, too proud to beg, but not far from losing this battle. “Fuck you, Gallagher.” Mickey hissed with adoration in his tone. “Fuck you.” His tone faltering into a succession of moans and whimpers.

“Oh no, Mickey I plan to fuck you, just as soon as you say please.” Ian chuckled darkly, moving his fingers deeper, harder, faster inside of the male continuously teasing his spot.

“Fuck—” Mickey began again, but the soft whines of pleasure cut him of. “Please,” the older male gave in with a low guttural moan, fucking himself wantonly on Ian’s long slender fingers.

“That’s a good boy,” Ian groaned, sliding his fingers out and giving Mickey a hard slap on the ass before stepping closer and pressing the head of his cock to Mickey’s well prepared hole. Slowly at first as if to torment Mickey further Ian slid in, rolling his hips shallowly, only giving Mickey a little of what he wanted, until suddenly he thrust forward driving his long thick cock home. Buried hilt deep he held himself there for a moment, giving the dark haired male time to adjust.

“Ahh! Fuck!” The bent, prone, exposed male cried out, gripping the tub’s white edge harder until his knuckles blended like a chameleon to match the shade. “Oh god, Ian…” he panted, the ache at the base of his spine subsiding after sending the waves of pain that never went away up his back, spreading across his shoulders making his own cock, heavy with arousal between his thighs, throbbing and leaking precome.

Ian slides his and up Mickey’s back, feeling ever vertebrae until he reaches the back of Mickey’s neck and continues up into those dark locks. The redhead grips them tight, tangling his fingers in the lengthy strands that rest closer to the crown. As he fucks him hard and slow the younger male tugs back, using his grip on Mickey’s hair for leverage. “Take this cock, moan for it, dirty little slut.” The words purred with affection, they both knew Mickey liked it dirty —downright filthy.

Mickey’s eyes roll back, his teeth drag across his bottom lip and the look on his face is pure elation as if he’s found himself in his own personal Nirvana. “Mmn fuck me, pound my ass, give it to me, I’m your dirty slut.” Mickey whimpered back in between moans he tried to stifle for fear of waking somebody. His hips moving to meet Ian’s thrusts, his body rolling with pleasure.

Ian obliged, placing his free hand on Mickey’s hip digging in hard enough to leave bruises, —just like Mickey liked. His pace quickened, but the intensity in which he fucked Mickey Milkovich didn’t lose it’s depth nor the force in which he drove into him. “So fucking tight, Mick,” Ian cried out as he fucked him harder, faster, aiming to brush against his prostate. It had been too long since he’d been inside Mickey like this he knew he —like the hot water; wouldn’t last much longer. .

The way Ian’s cock felt inside of him, the way it hurt in that good way left Mickey’s cock weeping, the thick mass of flesh throbbing harder, his balls constricting as he felt a hot flood of warmth to his lower abdomen. “Gonna—fuck—gonna—fucking COME!” Mickey half shouted as he made his own prediction true, ribbons of hot white flashing in front of his eyes clouding his vision as he spilled his pleasure onto the floor of the bathtub watching the water carry it down the drain.

He could feel Mickey’s muscles spasming, the way he tightened on Ian’s length when he was shooting off pulled the younger male closer to his own end. “Me too, gonna fill you up Mickey, make you feel me inside of you even when I’m not…” his words trailing off with a series of grunts that could only be described as animalistic. Ian’s thrusts grew erratic as he chased his orgasm.

“Fuck, fuck, oh god Ian! You fuck so good…” Mickey sobbed in the throes of his orgasm, purposefully tightening those muscles now, milking Ian for all he was worth.

“That’s it, that’s it baby, oh Mickey!” The redhead cried sharply, thrusting a few more times until burying himself to the hilt and holding himself there as he emptied himself deep inside of Mickey, slowly starting to thrust using Mickey’s grip and his own movements to finish himself off. After a few moments, and knowing he was really done he leaned down to kiss Mickey’s spine before pulling out.

“That was…so fucking good.” Mickey crooned, standing upright with a wince he turned around, grabbing Ian by the hair and pulling him in for a rough, passionate lip lock. Needless to say by the time they were done kissing, touching, and being practically inseparable be it by way of mouth or body the water had long since turned to ice cold, sending the two shivering males back to Ian’s room, sated. Once more with Ian on the floor and Mickey on the bed, his arm hanging off the edge, fingers laced with Ian’s. If they couldn’t sleep together this was a good close second.


End file.
